


Entwined

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Frocks [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since meeting Mrs. Holmes, John and her have garnered a fun conspiratorial relationship. She invites the men in her life to the Masque Ball they are having. Naughtiness in-sues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

 

"Bright lights are growing dim  
I wanna hide again  
The nights are cavin' in  
On my coloured bedspread  
I wanna drift so far  
To slip out of the crowd  
It doesn't matter how  
On my coloured bedspread

You make the stars dissolve  
Like sugar melting in my mouth

Some people come and go  
But they won't ever know  
About the things we do  
On my coloured bedspread  
I remember places ive been to  
Remember things I never knew  
Remember dreams that all came true  
On my coloured bedspread

We make the stars collide  
I touch the planets  
Through your eyes

Can you feel it?  
Tell me can you feel it now?

You make the stars dissolve  
Like sugar melting in my mouth..."

Coloured Bedspread- Annie Lennox

 

* * *

 

John's hands moved over his lover's chest, reveling in the feeling of his warmth.

Running his teeth along the sensitive skin of his husband's neck, the doctor nuzzled enjoying the hushed moans and soft shifts of his beloved. They had gotten chilled outside in the garden and had decided to turn in for the night. The comfort of their bed called to them like a siren tantalizing them with the promise of fulfillment. Freeing an arm, he reaches over to tease Irene's breast.

 

* * *

 

 "Well then I shall court you," John was smiling in earnest. "I shall sequester you in my chamber."

Coming to a full stop, the doctor wheeled around quickly putting his body directly in his husband's path. Using all of his militaristic side, he pulled gathering up the air of authority his position possessed. Bowing deeply, he silently asks for Sherlock's hand. When it is given, he brushes it roughly with his mouth. Looking at Sherlock, his eyes never lose contact; he wants to make sure that his husband understands the predatory gleam. "I will have my way with you, gentle sir."

"Will you have me now? Teach me the wanton desires of the bed?" A deep throaty chuckle passed his lips as Sherlock moves to kiss his beloved. John arrests the movement instantly. Gripping his lover tightly on his arms he smiled wolfishly in warning.

"Run, my beautiful," A deliciously evil grin begins crossing the doctor's face. "Run as your life depended on it!"

 

* * *

 

 The bower was beautiful that night.

All candlelight and sheen. Calla's everywhere.

Very romantic.

Set for seduction.

She waited patiently knowing she had to look like a magnificent present for the both of her men. The only woman either of them would ever have.

The only woman they would ever need.

Beautiful coral dress with gold piping, ornate cream corset wrought with flowers of every color that fastened into the bodice. She'd be able to wear it for them all night. Pantaloon the same creamy silk, flowering lace ornately ruffled at the stays by her knees. Beautiful large cream silk rose with three multi-colored feathers in her chestnut hair.

She hoped she would impress.

She had no doubt they would be.

 

* * *

 

"Oh yes, this will do…"

Sherlock breathed as he entered through the garden door into John's chambers. His eyes became enamored with the Cheval mirror. Thinking upon how John must have looked to himself. How much he would have loved to have seen his reaction.

Then he saw her. Beauty Defined.

"Oh, M'Lady…" Bowing deeply to her, he proffers his hand. She glides to him, ecstatic to be so well received.

"Ah, you have no where to go now, my lover," John spoke firmly, entering his chambers. Seeing the two of them he was instantly heated. Sherlock brought their Lady to his feet, she curtseyed, staying low, admitting submission for the moment. They all knew later that would not be the case.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome, M'Lady, are you certain you realize your position?" John growled lustily. "You do realize that you are compromised as of this very second. You are not in the company of gentlemen this evening." Grabbing her waist, he yanked her forward taking her lips. Grasping her breast roughly, running his nails into her flesh causing it to flush instantly.

Sherlock raised her hand and worshiped her palm with his mouth as it was the easiest thing to access at that moment. Nipping at her fingertips, he pushed her hand down his body to rest at the rise between his hips. "My husband is correct. You have interrupted our sport, therefore you must play."

"You aught to release me, I might be missed." She breathed, "It could be dangerous…"

"Oh, it already is  _past_  dangerous fair maiden…"

 

* * *

 

Positioning her in front of the mirror, they removed their coats quickly.

"Let us worship you before we devour you," Once again, taking her in his arms, John pointedly grinds pushing her hips into him before clasping her breast again. Dipping his fingers in the side, he pushes her until her sweetly budding nipple peaks out. Yanking the flesh, taking it into his mouth, he gently grinds it with his teeth, sucking; making it taught.

Sherlock circles them both, looking appraisingly at the scene they create.

_Magnificence._

Coming back around, he molds himself to his husbands form. Breathing hot moist air on his sensitive ear, he gently nips at the sweet spot between where his ear ends and his neck begins.

_That blessed hollow._

_That was his._

Bringing his hand around Sherlock palmed his doctor, but looked directly into the woman's eyes. He had learned much since their last encounter. He could not wait to use his knowledge to all their advantages.

"Watch, ma petite fille. Watch your beautiful destruction. By the end of the night you will have no innocence left. That is your price…"

 

* * *

 

"Mon…monsieur, please. Let me leave intact…" Oh she was enjoying this. Not often was she placed in this role, but she knew her boys could handle it. "Anything. All of my body, my mouth, my hands to please. Just not that…"

Blushing mightily, she gasped at John ministrations. He was being hard and fast. So very rough. Running his evening growth along her overly sensitive nipple while stretching the flesh causing just a small amount of the addictive agony he knew she enjoyed.

"Please, "M'lord, I beg of you…"

 

* * *

 

Griping into her bodice, John caused her corset to bite into her pleasingly, reminding her that she was in masterful hands where he was concerned. He knew the line well.

"You are at our leisure; it would be good of you to remember that. What we give, you  _will_ receive."

"Husband, tighten her stays so she may not scream…" a larcenous smirk crossing his face as John continued, "We even control the air you breathe mademoiselle, it would do you good to remember that!" Taking her mouth roughly now, he bit and held her lower lip growling insistently.

Releasing her breast momentarily they worked in concert. John on the front stays that held the coral silk to her corset, Sherlock on the back. Each taking an arm, they pull the bodice free and throw the parts to the ground.

Immediately, Sherlock grabs her, wrapping his long arm around her front, pulling her to him.

Biting her neck, he worships the beautiful woman. Motioning for his beloved, John joins them, returning this time for her other breast. Sherlock brings his other arm around to wrap his hand on John's hip, pulling him into them both.

"You are in so much trouble, madamosielle." Nuzzling, breathing her in deeply, he meets Sherlock over her shoulder for a lustful kiss before returning his attention to her décolleté. "So very, very much."

 

* * *

 

When they break the kiss, Sherlock pulls away to allow John to once again ensconce her, then yanks her stays stealing her breath momentarily. John breathes for the both of them as she acclimates to the new allowance and Sherlock trusses her stays.

"We did warn you," The detective sibilated. "You are no longer in command of yourself."

Coming back to John, his lover reached round the front of his vest, undoing all of the doctors stays, and gently removed it. Moving to the ties of his beloved's blouse, he ghosts his ravenous hands over his husband taking his time to undo them.

"How fine you have dressed for me this night," The detective purred. "How wonderful you felt beneath me."

Purring an assent, John continued to ravish Irene. Sherlock took a moment to undo his vest and ties before returning to his husband and their prize. Kneeling by John, he hoists her petticoats so that he may get to her. Yanking at the ties, he ripped at her diaphanous undergarments, pulling at them greedily. Putting his mouth to her soft mound he teased while pulling the last tie. Jutting his tongue widely over the silk, where her short tidy curls disappeared. Breathing lustily to cool the silk, he repeated the forward play.

Pulling the back of them down, he cradles her soft skin, kneeding into her. Working his way around the detective generously coats his fingers with saliva before pulling down the front as well. Taking her back into his mouth suckling her he inserts his small finger into her purring. He could feel her knees slightly buckle. Sitting back, finger still engaged, he stilled a moment before speaking.

"Mademoiselle, I will be gentle and take your purity last, but we both have needs to slake. Welcome the intrusion, belle que les étoiles. I wish to worship you." he whispers against her thigh. "You must be prepared."

 

* * *

 

"No, please, I beg…" Her words are swiftly cut off by John's mouth.

She reveled in their mastery. They had learned much since their first encounter.

John taking alpha was a given, but the way he allowed Sherlock to wrest control of the play was very deserving of attention as well. A very interesting give and take. She was glad to be caught between their affections.

The minute her lips were released she keened wildly. Sherlock had ripped an orgasm from her.

 

* * *

 

All at once as the world was almost righted she began cresting again; John was ready this time.

Holding their prize in his arms he was amazed when she trembled.

Then, most assuredly, came for them. Bringing his hand down he lovingly tousled his husbands hair, "See if you can do that again lover, she is quite magnificent."

Sherlock applied more pressure, adding a third finger, readying her. Pressing mercilessly on her clitoris with his callused thumb. Biting on her inner thigh, her mound, drawing her labia into his mouth. All for their pleasure. She deserved to be completely spoilt.

As she crested for the second time John held her hard and fast, biting her areola giving her heartbreaking pleasure.

"Oh, such a fine breed you are." The detective's voice was laced with dark motives, "How wonderful to break."

Standing, Sherlock came up from behind, swooping her up into his arms.

Lying her prone on the bed he swiftly finished the stays pulling her skirts off. John immediately covered her body, working her ferociously until she splintered a third time. Pulling her lower hair pins out, he handed them to his husband for safekeeping.

"See, there is much to be had mademoiselle, you will die a thousand times before this night is over."

 

* * *

 

Gently raking his nails along Sherlock's shoulders and up into his hair, he captured his mouth in supplication. His lover, opening for him, greeted his invasion with abandon. Delving into his mouth, enjoying the textures of their meeting tongues, he draws his husband's breath away, only to share his back, breathing for them both.

Loving the breath play, he continues until they are both starved for oxygen. Beckoning Irene, he gently places her to straddle Sherlock sitting her on his thighs.

"You are ours, M'Lady."

Not wanting to break the intimate contact of their bodies, he chose to slowly pace their lovemaking. Swathing his arms around her, he place one on her taught curls the other moving back down the taughtly wound body beneath him, John firmly took his husband's cock in hand. Pressing into his palm, then wrapping his hand around the wanton heat.

"Oh, that is so fine, my lover." Feeling the quality of the precome, rubbing it into the head and back beneath the foreskin with the pad of is thumb. Moving his hand back up between their faces, he has Irene lick his thumb from knuckle to pad, dragging it down his lower lip reveling in the taste. "So very, very fine."

Picking her up by her waist, he hovered her with the tip of Sherlock poised to delve. His husband's hands came up and covered the doctor's his eyes deep and wanting. Positioning himself now at her rear, he bit at her sweetly as she panted, exilerated.

"My sweetest lady, once we breach, you are going to fly. We promise." His breath hitching at the splendid picture his husband and Irene made. Looking into Sherlock's eyes in signal, they slowly impaled her onto Sherlock, controlling her movements leaving her hands free to touch herself. Canting her forward, John entered her next.

 

* * *

 

The two of them supporting and manipulating her.

Allowing her to lose control.

Allowing her to be free.

Sublime.

Skating one hand down John's side she grips him, wordlessly thanking him. She knew how hard it was to share. They were so spectacular together though. This was her one safe place to be loosed since Kate had passed. And really what were a few orgasms between friends?

"Ahhh! You are going to be the end of me!" She growled out.

Her two men taking so much; giving so much back. How could she not feel affection?

 

* * *

 

Wresting her hips harder, John accentuated every pummel with a snap of his hips, controlling the action for his twined lovers, wracking them all in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful…" Kissing her sheened back. "You are so very safe…"

Letting go, she loosed herself to her men, knowing it to be true.

 

* * *

 

Much later into night, Irene slept softly between them, all three were a tangle of limbs.

By morning she was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. I might re-visit from time to time to add character situations depending on prompts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
